Two Canadians, One Cowboy Hat
by RollinsInTheDean
Summary: James Storm always turned on the ladies, but what happens when Alex Shelley walks in on James posing in nothing but a cowboy hat with his two best friends that just happen to be women behind him? Will their boyfriends give in and let them sleep with James


This came to me from out of nowhere and will make both Ajay and Bailey sound like whores. I don't own anyone except Bailey, Ajay belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. This takes place before Bailey got pregnant. This is inspired by the picture of James Storm wearing nothing but a cowboy hat, never saw it before and want to, PM me, I will gladly send it to you.

* * *

**Two Canadians, One Cowboy Hat**

Alex Shelley walked through the long halls of the Impact Zone, he was scheduled to do a couple of solo shots for the TNA Website along with a few that had both him and Chris.

"Alright, James one more," Alex heard Lee South saying as he finished up snapping photos of Cowboy James Storm.

"DUDE, WHAT THE HELL," Alex shouted as he walked into the room, "BAILEY, AJAY! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE THIS."

Bailey and Ajay came running down the hall and into the room, "WHY HELLO JIMMY JAMES AND WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL OF OUR LIVES," Ajay asked causing Bailey to turn her head sideways.

James lay on his back with his right leg bent in the air and his left leg straight wearing nothing but his cowboy hat.

"Sorry lil darlins, I was just finishing up," James said as he stood up and Bailey and Alex couldn't turn their eyes away from the Tennessee Cowboy.

"Would you two skanks come back down from planet whore for one minute and realize that, a. Bay you have a kid, b. Ajay you do too, c. Bay you are engaged to Petey, and d. Ajay you have Chris," Alex said stating the obvious.

"Would you stick a dick in it," Bailey fired back causing everyone to turn around and laugh.

Alex shifted uncomfortably as Petey and Chris walked into the room, "What's everyone laughing at," Petey asked.

"Bailey just told Alex to stick a dick in his mouth because he was talking too much," Ajay laughed causing Chris and Petey to laugh also.

"I only was running my mouth because these two were fucking James with their eyes," Alex blurted out.

"We were not," Bailey lied.

"I don't believe that Bailey," Petey joked, "Ajay, how about you? Did you eyefuck James?"

"No," Ajay lied causing Petey to look at her and give her the stare that he always gave her when she was lying, it'd make her admit the truth, "Fine…okay both Bailey and I saw James with nothing but the cowboy hat and we never realized how sexy he is."

"Hell, if I wasn't engaged to Petey, I'd fuck him senseless," Bailey huffed causing the other four to look at her, "What, I'm only speaking the truth."

"Hell, I would too," Ajay admitted crossing her arms before her and Bailey turned around and gave James another once over.

"I wonder if the guys would let us do him," Bailey pondered.

"No chance in hell," Ajay replied.

"I think we should ask," Bailey suggested.

"WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Nope, but you know they can't resist us if we dress in sexy outfits and fulfill every sexual fantasy they have," Bailey reminded Ajay, "Let's take them back to our locker rooms, dress in the sexiest outfit we can find and rock their worlds, then when we are done giving them mind blowing sex, we ask the question."

"…and they think I'm the evil one," Ajay joked.

"Come on, let's go," Bailey said dragging Ajay back over to where the guys were.

"Baby," Ajay smirked at Chris, "I'm a little under the weather and want to go take a nap, can you carry me back to the locker room."

Chris smirked back because he knew she really wasn't sick, "Sure thing," he replied as he scooped her up and carried her bridal style down the hall.

"I'm not going to stand her and play sick," Bailey whispered to Petey, "I want you, right now."

Petey grinned from ear to ear and picked Bailey up throwing her over his shoulder and carried her to their locker room.

"Damn that was amazing," Chris said as Ajay collapsed on top of him.

"Yes it was," Ajay replied.

"What do you want," Chris asked.

"I don't want anything, why do you ask?"

"You never dress up in that nurse outfit unless you want something," Chris smirked.

"Bailey and I want to have sex with James," Ajay blurted out.

"WHAT, NO WAY," Chris argued, "That is cheating, you know the thing you left me for."

"I know, but I have never cheated on you," Ajay said, "Come on baby, I am dying to see what he is like in bed."

"NO," Petey said to Bailey when she asked to sleep with James.

"But why," Bailey pouted.

"It's bad enough I already let you sleep with Alex once, but there is no way in hell I am letting you sleep with James," Petey argued.

"Please," Bailey pleaded, "I will give you sex two to three times a day for the next six months if you let me."

"Really," Petey said suddenly perking up.

"Uh huh," Bailey stated as she straddled his lap.

"I'll think about it," Petey said when Bailey nibbled on his neck.

"Really, you'd give me sex every night when I wanted and where I wanted if I let you sleep with James," Chris asked as Ajay ran her tongue over his throat.

"Mhm," she mumbled into his neck.

"I'll think about it," Chris said as he flipped her over and started making love to her again.

_A short time later…_

Bailey and Ajay sat in catering talking to Jess(ODB) and Traci, "I am pissed that I didn't see his sexy ass wearing nothing but a cowboy hat," Jess said causing the other three to laugh, "That man is grade a top choice beef."

"All meat and no fillers," Traci joked.

"Bailey and I each had sex with our men then told them we'd give them sex whenever and wherever they wanted every day of the week if they let us sleep with him," Ajay said.

"Do you think they'll let you do it," Jess asked.

"I don't know, I hope so," Bailey admitted, "The cowboy has me horny."

"Me too," Ajay giggled.

"Dude, sex wherever and whenever we want it. That is an offer that I know we both can't refuse," Chris said as he and Petey sat in he and Ajay's locker room discussing whether or not they should let Ajay and Bailey sleep with James.

"I mean it isn't like he is a total stranger," Petey said, "We've known James for what, seven years now?"

"Yup," Chris asked, "Look at it in a positive way, they will get it out of their system and we won't ever have to worry about them cheating."

"Ugh! Fine," Petey said, "I give in."

"Me too," Chris smiled, "Alex is going to be so jealous because we are getting more ass than a toilet seat and he is getting no ass at all, kind of like a port-a-potty."

Petey laughed as he and Chris walked towards Petey's locker room where the girls were talking. They knocked on the door and were greeted by Ajay answering the door.

"We've made our decision," Petey said.

"…and," Bailey asked.

"We will both let you girls sleep with James," Chris said, "…but you have to follow through with your offers and give us sex anytime, anywhere, anyplace, and any day of the week."

"We promise we will," Ajay said giving him a kiss.

"We also figured that as long as we let you have sex with someone else other than us now, you will think twice about cheating when we are all married," Petey said as he wrapped his arms around Bailey's waist and pulled her to him.

"We love you both, we really do, but right now we have a Cowboy to find," Ajay said grabbing Bailey's hand making a run for the door.

Bailey and Ajay fixed their make-up and hair in the mirrors that were in the hallway. They knocked on James' door and when he answered, he was taken aback by them pushing him inside and slamming the door shut locking it.

"What the hell," James asked as Ajay pushed him on the couch and straddled his lap.

"Saddle up, cowboy," Bailey said as she sat down on the couch next to him taking the cowboy hat off of his head and putting in on hers.

"What is going on here, not that I mind, but Chris and Petey will kill me," James stated.

"They know where here, cowboy up Jimmy James," Ajay said as she stood up and knelt down undoing his jeans.

"There is a God and he loves me," James smiled widely when Bailey lifted her shirt over her head and started kissing his lips.

Ajay smirked and started working her magic on James' weak spot down south. One thing is for sure: one cowboy and a cowboy hat turned on two Canadian women.

Sorry about their damn luck.


End file.
